


It Was Tuesday

by aka_noodle



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aka_noodle/pseuds/aka_noodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro comes back to his lab to find a stranger going through his things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was Tuesday. Enough said.

Hiro trudged down the corridor to his lab; he had thought university would be a little easier than when he was in school but waking up early and coming in five days awake was certainly not fun. At least here he had the freedom to work on whatever he wanted though and he could hang out with his friends whenever he felt like it.

The fourteen year old never much liked Tuesdays, sure they were a little better than Mondays but they were still too far off the weekend to be likeable. He would have loved to stay in bed today but he had a new project in the works that he really needed to get started on. Just thinking about the project got him excited and Hiro’s pace quickened a little as he hurried to get back to his lab so he could get to work.

He hurried down the corridor and had to stop himself and turn around as he passed the lab door. He slowly pushed open the door knowing exactly what he expected to be on the other side. Of course he should have realised that things rarely went as expected in his life at the moment.

At the side of the room leaning over Tadahi’s old desk, his desk, was a stranger.

She didn’t seem to have noticed him entering the room so Hiro made a little cough to get the girl’s attention. It certainly worked. Hiro saw her tense in her seat and heard a clatter as she dropped something she had been holding.

The girl turned around to face him with the startled look of a deer caught in headlights.

“I’m so sorry,” she spoke quickly though Hiro couldn’t help but notice an unusual accent to her voice which didn’t resemble anything he’d heard before. “I-I was just…you see…I-“

The girl seemed rather flustered and Hiro couldn’t help feeling a little sorry for her. She was clearly older than him but still a little younger than most of the students at SFIT, maybe around seventeen, it was rather tell since he could judge her height.

Hiro but his hands up, “It’s okay.” He went to pick up the small robot which the girl had dropped to the floor, smiling at its crudely painted yellow face. “See,” he said holding it up to show her, “No harm done.”

He placed the robot back on one of the shelves and the girl turned her wheelchair to continue facing him.

“I’m still very sorry,” the girl’s accent was even more noticeable now that she had slowed down and Hiro wondered where she came from. “You see my friend used to use this lab and I…well I hadn’t thought they’d give it away to someone so quickly after…after…”

The girl trailed off and Hiro felt a pang in his chest. It still hurt to think about what had happened to his brother, even after they had caught Callahan. “After Tadashi died,” Hiro finished for her.

She nodded slowly and he looked away from her light brown eyes. “They don’t usually but I’m…well, Tadashi…he’s my brother.”

Hiro heard a quiet ‘oh’ from the girl’s direction. “I’m so sorr-“

Hiro shook his head, “It’s okay; it’s not your fault so you don’t need to say that.”

The girl wheeled herself forward and smiled at him, “I’m still sorry,” he opened his mouth to tell her not to be but she interrupted before he got a chance, “I’m sorry for coming into your lab without permission and going through your things like that, I’m sorry for not recognising you sooner from the pictures your brother always had, and I’m sorry for bringing up something which obviously hurts you to think about.”

Hiro smiled and looked down at the older girl’s freckled face. “Don’t apologise for that, it does hurt to think that he’s gone but as long as we’re still thinking and talking about him he’ll always be here.”

“Wow,” the girl seemed honestly touched at his thoughts. “Y’know Tadshi was right; you are pretty smart for a little kid.”

“Excuse me? What’s that supposed to mean?” The girl laughed and Hiro couldn’t help but join in.

“I’d better be getting back now. I just told Fred and Gogo that I was using the bathroom, if I’m away much longer they’ll think I got flushed down the drain or something.”

“I’ll come with you,” Hiro decided, “I might as well say hi to the others…”

The girl nodded and he held the door open for her as she wheeled herself out. The two of them headed back down the corridor to the main lab where the others spent most of their time.

“I just realised,” Hiro thought aloud, “that you never told me your name.”

She looked up at him, “It’s Tuesday, Tuesday Mihara. Well, that’s not my real name but-“

Hiro interrupted her then, he had been at SFIT long enough to know where this was going. “Fred?”

She grinned, “Fred. I used to come down here every Tuesday so he decided to start calling me that.”

Hiro nodded, that sounded like Fred. “So why did you stop coming?”

Tuesday looked up at him then, “My parents were worried…they didn’t think it was safe after…after the fire.”

Hiro nodded, he supposed that explained why he hadn’t seen the girl before, if Aunt Cass was anything to go by, he knew parents could be pretty protective sometimes.

They arrived back at the main lab and Gogo waved at them when she arrived. “Where have you been?” she directed her question at Tuesday, “We were getting worried about you…and why did you come from there when the bathroom is that way?” Gogo pointed in the other direction from where the two of them had come.

“I…I got lost…?”

Fred frowned, “You’ve only been away for like a couple of months…”

Tuesday shrugged and smiled at the two of them, a slight blush dusting her cheeks as Gogo gave her an inquisitive look seemed to go unnoticed by all but Hiro himself.

“Hiro! Tuesday! Come here, there’s something I want to show you guys.”

Hiro turned to where Honey Lemon was calling to them and started to walk over, Fred jumped on the back of Tuesday’s chair and got a small glare from the girl as she wheeled them over to Honey’s area of the lab.

Hiro looked back and saw Gogo shrug before following them, giving the younger girl a curious look as she did so.

Maybe she was still wondering what Tuesday had been doing when she said she was going to the bathroom, or maybe that blush hadn’t gone quite to unnoticed after all.


	2. Messages

Hiro rubbed at his eyes and slowly pulled the covers back. He didn’t bother glancing at the clock as he got out of bed; he already knew that he was late. He wasn’t in too much of a hurry though. Sure, he’d told the others when they had parted the night before that he’d meet them at ten this morning but they were going to be at SFIT anyway and it wasn’t like he had any proper classes that morning.

The fourteen year old stretched his arms above his head and yawned. San Fransokyo Institute of Technology was fun, much more so than a regular school would be, but that didn’t mean Hiro liked the repetitive routine or having to be up by a set time each morning, especially since he’d been staying up rather late recently with the whole superhero thing going on.

He grabbed his favourite hoodie and pulled it on over the t-shirt he’d worn to bed the night before, before pulling on his shorts and trainers and heading towards the door. He stopped just before reaching it and went back to grab the old satchel which he used to carry any books or anything that he couldn’t carry in his pockets.

He went down to the bakery and smiled at his Aunt who sat behind the counter.

“Hiro, you’re late. Have you only just got up?”

The boy ran his hand through his messy dark hair and laughed awkwardly, “Sorry Aunt Cass, won’t happen again.”

“It had better not young man.” Aunt Cass tried to look cross as she came around the counter with her arms out. “Last hug,” she said before pulling her charge into a tight hug which he happily returned.

“I’d better get going now, Aunt Cass. See you tonight, okay?”

The woman nodded and stepped back, Hiro grabbed a small pastry from under the counter to eat on his way and before she could object he was out the door.

Hiro was moving down the street at a fast pace that bordered on running when he felt a slight vibration in his pocket followed by the familiar tone of his phone receiving a text. Probably his friends asking him where he was he deducted and continued on without checking it.

It didn’t take him long to arrive at the institute, he had been going there a while now and had picked up on all the short cuts that would get him there as quick as possible in order for maximum lie ins. He smiled as he dodged a car crossing the street and the driver honked their horn as they went by. He hurried up into the main building before slowing down to walk at a more relaxed pace to the main lab.

His friends were waiting him as expected and most seemed happy to see him again though some, Gogo and Wasabi to name names, looked a little annoyed at him arriving so late.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” he asked as he arrived and shortly received a high five from Fred.

“Not much, just waiting for you.” Hiro turned to see a familiar girl in a wheelchair and smiled at Tuesday as she joined them.

He hadn’t know the girl long, in fact he had only just met her the week before and as she only came here on Tuesdays he hadn’t seen her since then. From the time he did spend with her she seemed nice though and as the others all seemed to like and get on with her Hiro was happy to let her join them, though he would prefer to keep certain things from the new girl at least for now.

“So what’s the plan for today then?” He asked, trying to draw the conversation away from his lateness.

“Well,” Gogo was the one to respond, “We were going to head down to the gym and train a little before lunch but since somebody decided to show up at ten to twelve we’ve spent the last two hours listening to Fred and Tuesday going on about some lame old superhero game instead.” Hiro should’ve known they wouldn’t have let him off that easily.

“Hero City is not lame” Tuesday cut in only to get an eye roll from her friend.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry about that.” Hiro managed to look sheepish and did his best to hide his grin as Fred gave him a thumbs up and mouthed ‘thank you’ from where he stood behind Gogo.

“Well, I suppose now’s about time to go get some lunch then instead.” The red head stepped forwards, putting his arms around the shoulders of the two older girls and getting a glare from Gogo in response.

It was soon agreed with all of them to go down to the little café just down the road from the main building which Honey assured them had wheelchair access and they were soon enough chatting away normally, not caring in the least about Hiro being so late.

Tuesday seemed to get on with all of the others well and appeared to be just as obsessed with superheroes as Fred was. She was however a little shy around Gogo but Hiro was pretty sure he knew shy after watching her interact with the older girl last week.

There was really just one disadvantage to having the girl with them and that was of course that Hiro couldn’t talk about the things he really wanted to talk about, namely the teams superhero night lives. Something that Hiro wasn’t comfortable letting anyone else in on at the moment, especially some girl he barely even knew.

They sat down in the café and soon a pretty dark hair young woman came over to take their orders. It didn’t take long and they were soon just relaxing while they waited for their food to arrive.

It was then that Hiro thought back to the text that he had received on the way over. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out, rather surprised to see it was from an unknown number.

“That’s weird,” he spoke his thoughts aloud.

“What is it, Hiro?” Honey Lemon inquired.

“It’s nothing,” he said, shaking his head, “I got a text earlier which I assumed was one of you guys telling me off for being late but it’s from an unknown number.”

“Well what does it say?” Gogo actually sounded interested now and the others had looked up from their conversations to hear what was going on.

Hiro opened the text and stared at it for a second. He read it over again, still not quite sure what he was reading.

Fred leaned over and snatched the phone from his hand; he sat back in his seat and began to read it out before the younger boy could sage a protest.

“’Hey genius, I see you’re doing well. I knew you’d love it at SFIT. ~HT’”

There was silence in the group as they all took in this new information and Hiro took the opportunity to snatch his phone back from Fred.

“Who’s ‘HT’?” Fred was the first to comment on the content of the message.

Hiro stared down at the phone again, a frown deepening on his forehead. “That’s what I’d like to know.”

Before they could continue that line of conversation, the waitress arrived back with their food. “What you got there?” she asked, seeing Hiro tuck his phone away.

“Oh, nothing.” Hiro smiled up at the girl, this time he had the opportunity to take in her full appearance, she had bright blue eyes and dark curly hair with dark skin, an unusual combination Hiro thought, but not unheard of. He continued smiling as the girl handed out their food and then left the table.

Hiro tried to enjoy the rest of the day with his friends but it was difficult to concentrate on anything after reading that text. The others had brushed it off as just spam but Hiro wasn’t so sure, there was something nagging him about that message, he had an idea who it might be from. He thought it might be wishful thinking on his part but at the same time he rather hoped he was wrong about this.

Tuesday left after a few hours when he mum came to pick her up, loading her daughter into the small minivan which the woman apparently passed off as a car. After that they all worked on their robotics projects for a while and, before it was time for them all to head their separate ways, they decided where and when they would meet up for a little training and possibly heroics that night.

Hiro lay down on his bed when he got back, after a brief chat with Aunt Cass he came up here to try and get some rest before going out again that night.

He closed his eyes but couldn’t sleep; his thoughts wouldn’t stop dwelling on that text message from earlier and who it might be from.

Hiro pulled out his phone again and stared at the message. It all seemed to fit. He thought of the person who had taken him to see SFIT in the first place. ‘HT’ it was a little formal to put it that way round but the initials were correct.

There was just one problem with his little theory; Tadashi Hamada was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Updates will be sporadic and I am making up the plot as I go. I have no idea where I'm going with this.


	3. Patrol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just gotten over a major case of writer's block and am really proud I managed to get this written today. :-)

Hiro gave a shout of joy as he flew through the air. He loved being able to fly like this. The fourteen year old was well aware that this was nowhere near what Baymax was originally intended for but he was so glad he’d thought of it.

Baymax plummeted downwards head first and Hiro felt the adrenaline coursing through him before they slowed down and came to land on a nearby apartment building. Hiro felt himself grinning from ear to ear as he climbed off of Baymax’s back and turned to face his team mates.

“What took you?” It felt like Gogo still hadn’t forgiven him for turning up at SFIT ate last week. He watched the girl chew her gum and start blowing one of her trademark bubbles as she waited for him to respond.

“Sorry guys,” he apologised, sounding not the least bit remorseful and he continued grinning while he spoke, “Just having a little fun y’know?”

He noticed Gogo roll her eyes and decided now was about time to start getting serious.

“Any particular disturbances tonight or just a regular patrol?” he asked the group at large.

Most of the team managed to look a little more serious as he got down to business –most.

“Nothing that we know of at this point,” Wasabi answered.

“I think it’s just a regular patrol tonight, Hiro” Honey Lemon continued, rolling the ‘r’ in his name in a way only she ever did, and Hiro nodded.

“In that case let’s split into two groups, one group can take the North side of the city and the other the South side.”

His team mates voiced their agreement as they did every night they came out and Hiro tried to hold back his smirk as Fredzilla wrapped his arms around the two girls. Gogo rolled her eyes and shoved his arm off of her. “We’ll take the North side.” she said and the other two followed her to the edge of the roof. Fred jumped off and began heading south before being called back by the other two.

After they had left it was just Wasabi, Baymax and Hiro himself left on the rooftop. “Better head off then,” Hiro spoke, gesturing over his shoulder towards the South side of town.

Wasabi nodded, “Let’s just see if we can avoid getting into too much trouble tonight though, okay?”

Hiro grinned and jumped onto Baymax’s back, “But isn’t that kind of the point of being superheroes?”

The fourteen year old and his robot took off before the older boy could respond but Hiro saw him shaking his head when he glanced back over his shoulder.

_ _ _

Hiro was surrounded. There were that many of them; only four, but four grown men versus one lone fourteen year old boy didn’t exactly give Hiro good odds. Luckily for him he wasn’t actually alone and these thugs didn’t realise it yet.

He had caught these men terrorizing a young woman who looked to be on her way home from a party of some kind. Hiro had stepped in as soon as he saw what was going on and told the girl to run while the men were preoccupied with him.

Hiro had jumped off Baymax and run over to confront them and, as Baymax had mentioned in the past, he wasn’t exactly fast. That wasn’t too much of an issue though, it just meant Hiro had to stall these guys until the robot arrived to take care of them properly.

“Seriously kid, who do you think you are?” One of the thugs spoke to him.

“Y’know, you’re gonna get yourself killed if you keep behaving like that.”

Hiro smiled at them, “I’m pretty sure I’m not the ne whose misbehaving here.”

The men laughed.

“Maybe we should teach this kid a bit of a lesson,” one of them slurred, obviously drunk. Hiro would never understand why people drink alcohol, he’d had a sip in the past and it had tasted horrible not to mention the fact that it dulled the senses and lowered reflexes.

The men moved forward and Hiro took a step back. Where was Baymax?

Hiro turned to look for him and barely saw the man’s fist swinging towards him before it hit him. It was a sloppy, drunken blow but it still hurt enough that Hiro staggered backwards a step, making the men laugh. Then Baymax arrived.

With the fighting skills Hiro programmed for him, Baymax made short work of the thugs. They weren’t exactly expecting to be attacked by the kid they were just about to beat up and a massive robot and they soon were running off like naughty school boys. Hiro laughed as they ran but stopped as pain shot through his bruised cheek where the man had hit him, he needed to do something about that robot’s walking speed. It wasn’t until Baymax turned to him and asked him to rate his pain that he realised his exclamation of pain had been aloud.

Hiro heard a quiet chuckle and turned towards the source of the sound where a figure in red and white disappeared round the corner of a building before Hiro could get better look at them. Hiro was just about to run after them when Wasabi turned up.

_ _ _

Hiro continued to patrol a little longer, all the time being lectured by Wasabi about not running off on his own and how he should have been more careful. Eventually they finished for the night and went back to the apartment building to meet up with the others.

“Any trouble?” Hiro asked them.

“Nothing much just-“ Gogo’s answer was interrupted by the loud blaring of a pop song. Hiro reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile phone.

Fredzilla sighed. “C’mon dude, first rule of being a superhero; don’t bring phones on patrol and if you do at least have them on silent.”

Honey looked slightly confused at Fred’s comment. “I thought you said first rule was secret identities..?”

“Okay then, second rule.”

Hiro rolled his eyes and looked at the phone screen; he had a text message from an unknown number.

He read it quickly and tried not to let his surprise show, though by the way the others were looking at him he had failed.

He slipped the phone back into his pocket and said his goodbyes to the others before jumping on Baymax’s back, trying not to think of the message and its implications. He opened it up again when he was alone in his bedroom. It was from the same number as the message he had received last week.

‘Hey genius never thought I’d see Baymax used like that, it’s a bit of a different way of helping people. Try not to get yourself killed Hiro. You’d better do something to cover up that bruise tomorrow. ~HT’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally have the plot sorted for this and I am an evil writer.


	4. Responding

Hiro sat in his lab staring down at his mobile phone. It had been two weeks now since the first message from HT, from the person who sounded so much like and had the same initials of his dead brother.

He didn’t quite know what to think of the messages he kept getting. He had been receiving them more often since the second message a week ago and now it seemed he was getting them daily. He went back to his phone’s inbox, knowing there wouldn’t be anything new there. It had been less than twenty-four hours since the last message but he was so impatient to get another one.

The more messages he got the more they sounded like Tadashi and Hiro would give anything for his older brother to be the one sending them, just to be alive.

He sighed and put the phone down before letting his head fall forwards to bang on the desk in front of him. He heard a laugh behind him and lifted his head up slowly to face his visitor, trying not to blush over the read mark on his forehead.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” The girl in the doorway tried to hold back her laughter as she spoke.

Hiro grinned as he looked up at Tuesday Mihara’s freckled face. “Not much, just slamming my head on my desk in frustration, y’ know the usual.”

Tuesday laughed at Hiro’s response, he might not know the girl well but he quite liked her, she was slightly younger than the other students at SFIT, though closer to his friends in age than Hiro himself, and her maturity levels were much closer to his than some of the students here.

She wheeled further into the lab and picked up his phone from the desk, glancing briefly at his open inbox before handing it back to him. “Should I ask?”

Hiro shook his head and smiled at her before getting up out of his chair.

“I guess you being here means that the others want me to get out of the lab and go socialise then.”

“Your guess would be correct.”

Hiro smiled down at the girl and followed her out of the room. She stopped when they were in the corridor and he almost walked into her.

She turned back to him with a slightly mischievous grin. “Wanna do something fun?”

Hiro was slightly cautious, sure Tuesday was nice but he really didn’t know her that well quite yet. “Umm, what do you want to do?”

“Just give me a boost and then hop on the back of my chair; we can ride down to the main lab together.”

Hiro gave her and amused smile then grabbed the handles of her chair, “Aren’t you always telling Fred off for doing this?”

“Yeah but that’s Fred, I let other people do it all the time. Like there’s this one kid, he’s a professor’s son or brother or something I think-“

Tuesday didn’t have time to finish talking as Hiro ran forwards, pushing her chair before stepping on to the back and enjoying the ride. The older girl laughed as the raced down the corridor and Hiro was enjoying himself so much he almost forgot to put his feet to the ground to stop them as they reached the doors to the main lab.

He tried to act casual as they joined the others in the lab but the matching grins on his and Tuesday’s faces rather gave away that they had been enjoying themselves. Fred gave Tuesday a glare but the smile that went with it showed he wasn’t actually annoyed and Gogo just rolled her eyes at them, earning a blush from the youngest girl there.

“It’s good to finally see you Hiro,” Honey Lemon was the first to speak to him, “You’ve been in your lab all morning and we have been a little worried about you.”

Tuesday frowned and her smile vanished, “Why would you be worried about him?”

Hiro forced a laugh, “When aren’t they? I’m a fourteen year old college student and I’ve been a little distracted lately; they’re just freaking out that the stress I getting to me.” Hiro rolled his eyes and the others said a few words of agreement. Eventually Tuesday nodded, seeming to accept that explanation and began chatting to Fred about superheroes as she usually did.

Of course that wasn’t really why the others were worried and Hiro knew it. He had been distracted by these messages recently and it had caused a little bit of a problem last night on patrol. Though she didn’t say anything more about it, the fourteen year old could feel Honey’s worried gaze on her as they chatted.

_ _ _

 

The six of them decided to eat lunch in the lab that day and it didn’t take them long to pop round to the local supermarket and pick up some food. They chatted as they ate, about pretty much anything and everything, or at least everything they could allow Tuesday to overhear.

To be completely honest Hiro had been slightly surprised when he first met the girl, he had never actually met anyone with that kind of disability before but she didn’t seem worried about it and the others had treated Tuesday perfectly normally so Hiro did so too. He still thought about it though and it gave him a bit of an idea.

He waited until there was a break in the conversation while the others were eating and turned to Tuesday. He didn’t want to accidently say anything offensive but he wasn’t exactly sure how was best to ask so his question came out rather awkwardly. “Hey, umm Tuesday. I was just wondering…y’know how you can’t walk and…stuff.” He knew he sounded terrible but Tuesday gave him a small smile which reassured him he hadn’t said anything to offend the girl quite yet. “I was just, well I was wondering have you ever, you know, wanted to be able to…to walk.”

The girl seemed thoughtful for a moment and it made Hiro wonder if she’d ever been asked something like that before.

“I don’t think so…I mean, it would be cool and all to be like everyone else but honestly I’ve never experienced it before so it’s not like I miss it or anything and my wheelchair I kind of a part of who I am now…you know? Though if I ever had the chance to I’d certainly take it.”

Hiro nodded and the others quickly picked up the conversation, taking it in a different direction than before. Hiro sat back and thought about what Tuesday had said, the cogs turning in his mind. His line of thinking was interrupted however by the sound of his text tone from his phone, he pulled it out of his pocket so fast he almost dropped it and read the text immediately.

‘Hey genius, decided how you’re going to change the world yet? Other than being a superhero I mean. ~HT’

Hiro thought about the message. It sounded like Tadashi, it always did. It was a question this time though which was a bit different from most of the previous messages.

Before he could think about it enough to stop himself he was typing out a reply. ‘Actually I think I have an idea… ;-)’

Hiro took a deep breath and hit send. He sat in silence, staring at his phone and near oblivious to the world around him for almost a full minute before he felt the phone vibrating in his hands as he received a reply from HT.

He let out the breath he’d been holding and read over the response a few times before it sank in.

‘Seriously bro? I’ve been texting you for two weeks now and you only just decide to reply.’

Hiro smiled, it wasn’t much of a response but one word of HT’s message stuck out to him. ‘Bro.’ Brother.


	5. Tadashi?

One week ago Hiro had finally replied to one of HT’s messages and they had been texting each other regularly ever since. It had been fun chatting to HT and sometimes it felt almost like Tadashi was still around, that he wasn’t dead, just away at the moment. Like he was coming back.

Hiro looked down at his phone as he headed out the door of the Lucky Cat; he had just gotten another message from HT.

‘Morning genius, better hurry up or you’ll be late again. ~HT’

Hiro smiled at the message. HT was right; he was running late as usual. It should probably have worried him that this person knew so much about his life and what he was doing but the idea that it could be Tadashi, however illogical it was, pushed all his worries away.

He hopped on the tram and quickly responded to the message. ‘Stop going on. I’m on my way right now nerd.’

Hiro pressed send and smiled reading over his message again, he was a little worried when he first called HT by his old nickname for Tadashi but honestly it felt so right.

_ _ _

 

Hiro arrived at SFIT even later than expected and for once it wasn’t his fault, at least not totally his fault. He had been late to begin with and then the tram had broken down and he’d had to stand on an unmoving tram for half an hour before being ushered off by mechanics and having to walk to the university. This day wasn’t going particularly well for him.

He smiled when he saw his friends though, they were hanging round the main lab as usual, except for Gogo that is. Hiro was rather surprised to see she wasn’t there to tell him off for being late today and slightly annoyed that she wasn’t there the one day he had a valid excuse for it.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Hiro approached them casually as he came over to the group.

“Hiro you’re late.” Honey filled in Gogo’s usual role, pointing out his tardiness.

“Tram broke down.” Hiro waved the situation off, “Where’s Gogo?”

Fred shrugged, “She and Tuesday went off somewhere earlier…something about a hair emergency…”

Hiro raised an eyebrow. That certainly didn’t sound like Gogo or Tuesday for that matter; he wondered what the two girls might be up to but decided not to dwell on it.

“So do we have any plans for today, other than classes and working on our projects I mean?”

Fred flopped back into a bean bag. “Well, I don’t know about you guys but me and Tues are gonna go outside and enjoy the sun but you enjoy hanging around in a dingy lab and going to lectures.”

Hiro shook his head at his friend. “Well, it’s nearly lunch and I don’t see much point in starting something now so why don’t we go find the others and get something to eat.”

The others nodded in agreement and they went to get their things together before finding the others.

They split up to find Gogo and Tuesday and Hiro decided to take a look around some of the empty lecture theatres. He was right to do so. He opened the door to the third room he needed to check and saw the two of them.

They didn’t seem to notice his arrival and he was about to call out to them when he stopped. He knelt down behind a row of seats and watched the two girls.

The two of them were sat facing each other, Tuesday in her wheelchair and Gogo in one of the seats of the classroom. They were sat closer together than Hiro would consider normal, especially for two people who didn’t exactly seem close. Hiro realised why when he spotted a pink streak between the two girls heads and realised that ‘hair emergency’ Fred mentioned probably involved Gogo’s bubblegum.

Hiro was just about to stand up and announce his presence when he was stopped in his tracks. He watched, open mouthed as Tuesday leaned in even closer to Gogo until their faces were almost touching and kissed her.

Gogo closed her eyes and seemed to be enjoying the kiss; her hands reached around the other girl’s body and held her as they kissed. Hiro felt his face heat up with blush as he watched them and quietly turned to leave.

Despite how freaked out he was, he managed to somehow leave the lecture theatre without drawing attention to himself and left the two girls in peace.

He wouldn’t say he was surprised exactly, he had noticed the way Tuesday looked at Gogo from the day he met her, but he didn’t realise Gogo felt the same way about Tuesday. To be honest, and he felt slightly silly about it now, he had always assumed Gogo to be straight.

He shook his head as he went to find the others, Fred was still in the main lab and smiled when he saw him.

“Did you find them then?”

Hiro nodded, “They still haven’t quite sorted out their hair problem but to be honest they seemed a little distracted when I saw them.” The fourteen year old laughed as Fred raised an eyebrow.

“What were they making out or something?” Fred joked and Hiro couldn’t stop the blush from heating his face. Fred sat forwards, a difficult feat in a bean bag. “Seriously?!”

Hiro wasn’t sure if his friend was supposed to know or not but he couldn’t deny it now, he nodded.

“Awesome,” Fred commented and Hiro was slightly surprised. Fred caught his look and grinned, “Tuesday’s been crushing on Gogo forever and I was pretty sure Gogo liked her back, even if she’d never admit it.”

Hiro smiled, of course Fred knew, he had known Tuesday longer than anybody else Hiro knew.

“So, do we tell the others or…?”

“NO,” Fred jumped up, “No, no, no…we can’t even let them know we know they’re a thing. We cannot tell the others that-“

“Can’t tell the others what?”

The rest of the group had arrived, minus Tuesday and Gogo of course.

“N-nothing,” Hiro denied and Fred nodded behind him.

Wasabi raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

“Anyway,” Hiro changed the subject a little, “The girls are still sorting things out so we should probably head to lunch without them.

The others nodded their agreement and they all headed off for lunch. Afterwards they had different classes so Hiro headed off on his own, he waited outside the lecture theatre where he was due that lesson and pulled out his phone as it vibrated in his pocket.

‘Hey genius, took your time getting in this morning I noticed… ~HT’

Hiro didn’t think about it, he knew if he did he would find a way to talk himself out of it and he needed to know. He typed the question he had wanted to ask since he had received the first text message weeks ago.

‘Are you Tadashi?’

The response took longer than he had expected, and he was surprised as he read it.

‘We need to meet up.’

Another text quickly followed the first.

‘Next Tuesday. 9pm.’

The third text was an address.

Hiro stared at the screen, this was it. Sure he hadn’t got a straight answer but if this really was his brother then…one week from now he was going to see Tadashi again.


	6. Meeting

Hiro looked down at his watch. 8pm. He was an hour early but he just couldn’t wait anymore. He had already had to wait a week to meet with Tadashi and, although he knew he’d be waiting either way, he decided he’d much rather be waiting in the place there’d arranged to meet.

The fourteen year old leaned against the wall to the small structure which allowed stair access to the roof top where he waited. He was in full hero gear and had of course brought Baymax with him, he was certain his brother would be excited to see his creation again, though nowhere near as overjoyed as Hiro would be to see his older brother.

He pulled out his phone and started to play a game he’d downloaded yesterday and nearly finished since then, trying not to think about his friends as he did. Hiro couldn’t tell him where he was going or what he was doing tonight. They’d already been worried about how distracted he had been lately and if he told them he was going to meet Tadashi they’d think he was losing his mind. That’s why he hadn’t told them anything.

They were supposed to meet up for patrol tonight but that wasn’t until ten, Tadashi was coming at nine so he should be able to get there in time. In fact he could even bring Tadashi along with him, they might not believe words and text on a screen but they wouldn’t be able to deny it when they saw his brother in the flesh, when they saw Tadashi was alive. Hiro had thought it all through.

The game was addictive and not exactly what most people would call easy but Hiro liked a bit of a challenge even if it was only a bit. He played right through until he finished the game, keeping an eye out constantly for any sign of movement or anything that might indicate the arrival of his brother. There was nothing. When he finally got to the end of the game he checked the time again. It was 9:30 now. His brother should have arrived half an hour ago, but maybe he was just running late, Hiro was late like this all the time.

He sighed and turned to Baymax who stood beside him, it was a good thing the robot didn’t get bored like person would since it had just been standing around for one and a half hours. Hiro opened another game on his phone, he was glad he had more than one game on here to play or he would start getting bored waiting for his brother to show up, Tadashi was never going to get away with going on at Hiro for being late again after this.

He smiled to himself, he really couldn’t wait to see his brother’s face again, to see his smile and hear his laugh. He even looked forward to the way Tadashi used to pick him up and through him over his shoulders just to mess with him.

He paused from his gameplay as his phone rang; he quickly checked who was calling. It was his friends, his teammates. He declined the phone call and set his mobile to vibrate. He knew they’d make him suffer for that later, he was already late as it was, but he had to wait for Tadashi. Maybe when they saw his brother they’d forgive him.

He opened his game again and was just about to start playing when the phone vibrated in his hands again. He opened his texts to see what it was about and saw it was from them.

‘Hiro, why aren’t you answering? There’s an emergency, you need to come to SFIT now.’

Hiro read over the text from Honey Lemon and tried to decide what to do. Then the phone vibrated again, another text. This time it was Gogo.

‘We need you.’

Hiro got up, he hated that he had to go but if Gogo said they needed him then it was serious and if his team needed him then he had to be there.

He turned to Baymax and was just about to hop on, glad he had come in full gear, when his phone vibrated again. He opened the new message.

‘Sorry, I’m so late. I’ll be there, don’t give up on me yet. ~HT’

Hiro stopped in his tracks. He couldn’t…he couldn’t go. His brother, his brother who he was so certain was dead was asking him to wait. He couldn’t give up on Tadashi.

He hated the fact that he was abandoning his friends but they were capable and this was his brother, this was Tadashi. After everything that had happened there was no way he could leave now, not when Dashi was on his way.

The others would just have to be okay without him.

Hiro didn’t open his game again when he sat down; he was too agitated to focus on something so trivial. He just waited, keeping an eye on his surroundings, looking for any sight or sound that might indicate his brother’s arrival.

Tadashi had told him he was running late but Hiro still hoped his brother would arrive soon enough that they could go help his friends after, the two of them could come there together and it would all be okay.

Hiro startled as he heard a noise on a nearby rooftop and started to stand. That is until he saw a large shadow on the rooftop indicating what had caused it. He glared as the house cat came into view, knowing it was childish to do so but not really caring about how it looked.

After the cat had gone on its way, Hiro continued to wait. He nearly closed his eyes a few times but managed to keep himself awake with thoughts of seeing Tadashi again.

He had been waiting for his brother for what felt like hours but Hiro was sure was anything but, that is until he saw the sun start to rise over the San Fransokyo rooftops. He pulled out his phone again and checked through his text messages, he had gotten a lot last night, mostly his friends asking his where he was and why he wasn’t answering. But none from Tadashi. The last message he had received from HT was him informing Hiro that he was running late last night.

He closed his eyes. This wasn’t happening. His brother hadn’t lied to him; he must have got caught up somewhere. Even as he thought it Hiro was aware that he was only trying to fool himself.

Tadashi wasn’t coming. Tadashi was never coming. Those messages weren’t even from Tadashi.

He felt hot tears fall down his face as the realisation hit him all over again; Tadashi was dead.

Hiro didn’t even try to wipe away his tears as he hopped on Baymax’s back and headed back to the Lucky Cat Café. When he got here, he and Baymax went straight down to the garage which he used as a workshop.

Upon opening the door, he immediately stopped in his tracks. His team was there, all of them, and to say that they were looking a little worse for wear was an understatement. Most of their suits look damaged and dirty and pretty much every member of his team had sustained, if only minor, injuries of some kind.

He felt guilty as soon as he saw them. They had told him they needed him, he should have come, should have been there but he had spent all night waiting around on a rooftop for someone who was never going to come.

“I-I’m sorry,” he began, “I was…I thought…” He tried to wipe the tears from his face, wishing he had done so earlier. He felt so stupid and childish for believing it ever was his brother and for crying in front of his friends now, what were they going to think of him?

Honey Lemon hurried up to him and pulled him into a tight hug before he could go on any further.

She let him after what seemed like too long and at the same time not nearly long enough. Honey bent down and looked him in the eyes, on hand on his shoulder and the other wiping a tear from his cheek. “We know Hiro; we know why you didn’t come.

Hiro looked around at the sad yet understanding looks on his friends’ faces, what did she mean they knew?

“What happened to you?” he asked, looking from the damaged suits, to the dirt, to the bruises.

“Long story.”

Hiro sat down on a chair by his desk and put his helmet down next to him. “We’re not exactly short on time, Gogo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, do you guys hate me yet?


	7. Silent

The team were out on patrol as the usually did, having long since given up on Hiro turning up on time and deciding to text him with their location when he finally showed up at their regular meeting point and realised they had left without him.

As there were fewer of them than usual they had decided to stick together tonight until Hiro could join them with Baymax and they were glad for it.

Gogo was speeding along between the buildings of the big city streets when she first heard it. It sounded like a series of small explosions and needless to say, it put her a little on edge. She gestured to the others to follow her and sped towards the source of the sound.

Focused on the noise as she was, it was only when she arrived that she realised where she had been heading towards. She stopped and barely noticed her pink bubblegum bubble pop as she stared up at the SFIT main building.

She was relieved to see that there wasn’t a fire as she had feared when she first heard the sounds of explosions but to be completely honest this wasn’t much better.

The building was collapsing in places there were small bombs at regularly placed intervals, there didn’t seem to be any civilians around which was probably for the best.

The others arrived at the scene shortly after she did and quickly took in the situation as she had.

“Are those bombs?!” Fredzilla was the first to say something. Gogo nodded.

“How did they get there?” Honey Lemon asked next.

It wasn’t difficult to figure out. Almost as soon as Honey had asked they saw who had placed the explosives.

A woman stood on the roof of the partially collapsed building, where a suit that honestly screamed supervillain. She had a plain white mask and a full body suit, mostly in white apart from a scarlet pattern over her body and matching red hair falling from beneath the mask.

Hiro generally played the leader when they were out on missions as a team but since he wasn’t there Gogo felt it was her place to take over.

“First priority needs to be the explosives, Wasabi and I will see if we can deactivate and possibly remove them. Honey you need to make sure that woman on the rooftop doesn’t get away.”

Honey nodded and started typing into the keyboard of her bag, getting ready for a fight. Wasabi headed towards the building and the bombs and Gogo turned to follow. A rather loud and thoroughly fake cough stopped her in the tracks. She turned to Fredzilla.

“And what am I supposed to do?” The young man asked her. Gogo thought about it for a moment.

“Have your mobile on you?” She asked him.

“Of course.” Fred took it out and waved it in front of her.

“Call Hiro, get him to come down here now.”

Fredzilla gave a disappointed sigh but proceeded to call the boy in question and Gogo turned away towards the bombs. Wasabi seemed to be figuring things out rather easily and she turned to him to see what he was doing with them.

“It’s not a simple design,” he started to explain, “but I’ve seen it before. A boy at SFIT made some explosives just like this last year before he got suspended for blowing up the cafeteria. He showed me his designs before so I think I should be able to deactivate them.”

Gogo watched carefully as Wasabi opened up and deactivated the first bomb. They were rather lucky that they were designed at SFIT or they could be in pretty big trouble right now.

Speaking of trouble, Gogo turned as she heard Honey cry out on the rooftop nearby. She saw the woman standing over her friend and felt a wave of fury; clearly they had underestimated this villain. She left Wasabi to continue working on the bombs while she went to help her friend.

It seemed Fredzilla had had the same idea as he joined her to fight.

“Where’s Hiro?” She shouted to him.

“He wasn’t answering.” Fred shrugged and turned towards the woman as she sprang forward to attack him, Gogo sped towards her, sparing Honey a quick glance as the other girl nodded and pulled out her phone.

“Who are you?!” Gogo shouted in frustration as the masked woman dodged one of the flying disks.

“Call me…Silent,” the woman answered in her oddly silky and extremely feminine voice.

“Why are you doing this…Silent?”

“I need to, an ungrateful woman like you probably won’t understand it but I will do what I have to to support my child.” Gogo frowned, there was something there that didn’t make sense but she didn’t have long to dwell on it as the woman aimed a kick at her head. She dodged but Silent kept coming.

Gogo glared at her as Honey Lemon rejoined the fight, shaking her head at Hiro. She pulled out her own phone and texted the boy herself, hoping it would be enough to convince him to come and help them.

She could almost feel the woman smirking at her behind the blank mask and it made her shiver.

“That’s not going to do any good,” Silent said smoothly as she pulled a phone out of the glove, “your little friend won’t be coming any time soon.”

Gogo swung her leg up, kicking the device out of Silent’s hand. She glanced at the screen and the message the woman had just sent.

‘Sorry, I’m so late. I’ll be there, don’t give up on me yet. ~HT’

She saw the recipient before she turned away. Hiro. This woman had been messaging Hiro. She was HT. She was the one texting him and sounding so much like his dead brother and it was all a trick. Gogo was furious. She threw her discs towards the woman before aiming a kick right at her face.

The woman was a pretty good fighter but it was pretty difficult to stop an angry Gogo Tomago. How dare this Silent pretend to be Tadashi, how dare she do this to Hiro!

She knocked Silent off her feet with the next kick and the woman feel on her back with a thud.

“Gogo!” Wasabi shouted from across the rooftop and Gogo turned to see her friend rushing towards her. He pushed her down and they rolled away from the woman just as one of the larger bombs went off.

She got up and looked around as the smoke and dust cleared. Silent was gone. She called out for Honey and Fredzilla and was relieved to hear them respond a moment later. Gogo picked up the battered mobile from the ground and took in the damage, the explosions that had gone off had only been minor or had been away from anything too integral to the structure, still she was happy she wasn’t going to be the one having to clean up after this.

_ _ _

Gogo handed Hiro the phone as they finished explaining what happened. He glanced at it, skimming through some of the conversations he had had with HT before placing the phone on his workbench.

“Guys, I-“

“It’s okay Hiro,” Honey cut in.

“Yeah dude,” Fred agreed, “It’s not your fault she tricked you.”

Hiro nodded and sighed.

“I suppose we’d better get everybody cleaned up and see what we can do to fix those suits.”

The others nodded in agreement and Hiro headed across the room to start gathering the necessary tools when he froze. A voice sounded from outside the garage, one with a rather distinct accent which he had first heard seven weeks ago.

“Umm, hey guys…are you there? I came by the café and Hiro’s aunt said you might be here so...?”

The voice trailed off as the door opened and Tuesday Mihara sat in the doorway staring at them.

The seventeen year old was the first to speak again.

“Batalo Chote! What happened to you guys?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unless I have made a horrible, horrible mistake Tuesday did not actually just curse.


	8. Conclusions

It had taken a while to explain to Tuesday exactly what they were doing and how they had come to be San Fransokyo’s resident superheroes and, all things considered, she had actually taken it quite well.

A week had passed since then and Hiro hadn’t received anymore unexpected texts. He had taken a look at the phone Gogo had managed to get off of Silent and confirmed that that had been the one to send the texts. Unfortunately whoever put that phone together, and it wasn’t a typical high street model, knew what they were doing. That was all Hiro had managed to figure out from the mobile.

He still wasn’t completely over what had happened, thinking that his brother was actually alive for a while stung, but that was why he was glad for his friends. They were there to support him and talk to him if he needed it. He smiled as he thought about what great friends they were and how he wouldn’t have even met them if it hadn’t been for his nerd of a brother.

“Well you seem pretty pleased with yourself.”

Hiro had just entered his lab; he had almost forgotten what day it was.

“Snooping around my lab again Tuesday?” He grinned at the older.

She pouted. “Actually I just wanted to see if you were here, we were thinking of heading out for lunch today if you’re interested.”

Hiro nodded, “Sure, just let me get a few things sorted and I’ll meet you guys in the main lab.”

“Okie dokie, I wanted to talk with Gogo before we headed out anyway.”

Hiro chuckled to himself as she left, he was quite aware of why she wanted to see Gogo and he was pretty sure the two of them weren’t going to be doing much talking.

He finished up the work he needed to do and locked his computer before heading to the main lab to meet the others. They were all there apart from Tuesday and Gogo who joined the rest just a few minutes later looking slightly flushed. The others paid it no mind but Hiro couldn’t help sharing a knowing look with Fred over the two.

They headed down the corridor to the back exit of the SFIT main building, since the front entrance had been slightly damaged in a supervillain attack just a week prior.

“So I’ve been thinking,” Hiro started nonchalant, “This Silent character had access to explosives designed and made at SFIT and there was some pretty fancy tech in that phone.”

“So?” Gogo prompted him.

“So it’s highly likely she has some kind of link to SFIT.”

“That would explain where she got her tech from.” The short girl mused.

Hiro nodded. “She knew a lot about what was going on in our lives too and about Tadashi so she must have been here. She has to be someone who comes here every day, someone we don’t realise notice is even around…”

They all went silent trying to think of possibilities of who Silent could be.

“There’s something else that bugs me about her too.”

“What’s that?” Tuesday looked up at him.

Hiro didn’t respond for a moment as they passed a cleaner in the hallway. He glanced at what she was doing and grimaced, feeling rather sorry for her, as she cleaned up some unfortunate student’s vomit.

Once they were clear of her Hiro continued.

“Gogo said Silent told her she was doing it to support her family, right?” He turned to Gogo for confirmation and, after receiving a nod from the girl, continued with his idea, “There was nothing about what she was doing, attacking SFIT with explosives of pretending to be Tadashi, which would make her any money. So why would she do it?”

“You think somebody was paying her?” Wasabi looked rather worried by the idea.

Hiro nodded and Fred whistled just behind them. “Whoa, so this is like a full blown conspiracy now.”

The fourteen year old rolled his eyes at his friend and, from the small giggle from Tuesday; he guessed Gogo was probably doing the same.

They walked in silence out onto the street and started heading towards the café they had come to with Tuesday before.

“You know, I’ve been thinking to,” the freckled girl spoke up and the whole group turned towards her.

“What about?” Hiro asked her.

He regretted asking when he saw the big grin spread across her face.

“You guys’ secret…”

Hiro wondered how much prompting Tuesday would need before she just told them.

It seemed the others were thinking the same thing as none of them responded to her either.

Tuesday sighed and rolled her eyes.

“I want to be a superhero too!”

Hiro stopped and turned to her, his eyes wide. This was so not a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter everyone. I'll be doing a sequel later but first I'll be working on my original story; Detective Terell which you can follow the progress of via crimesolving-angel.tumblr.com


End file.
